La locura
by Mancha
Summary: Este Fic trata de ...Puras locuras y tonterias
1. la locura comienza

Capítulo 1: La locura comienza  
  
Sala común de Slytherin:  
  
Observamos a Draco Malfoy sentado al frente de una mesa, junto a sus compañeros de grupo.  
  
Draco: como les hiba diciendo, para conquistar el mundo mágico, hay que ir por pasos; primero hay que conquistar Hogwarts, y para conquistar Hogwarts tenemos que derrotar a Dumblendore...piensen, ¿qué es lo que Dumblendore mas quiere?  
  
Crabbe: SU FÉNIX!  
  
Pansy: McGonagall  
  
Goyle: Hagrid  
  
Zabini: lo tengo.. ¡SNAPE!  
  
Draco: ¡No!, lo que tenemos que hacer es...... ¡QUITARLE LOS CARAMELOS DE LIMON Y LOS CALCETINES DE LANA!  
  
Harry: (yo no se como llego ahí) No seria mejor manipularlo con calcetines.  
  
Draco: ¿ y este como se metio aquí?  
  
Harry: Yo solo venia a ver como hiban sus planes de conquistar el mundo...  
  
Draco: a ti no te interesa, estupido  
  
De repente se agarran a golpes Harry y Draco y se empiezan a pelear como buenos enemigos que son, en eso entra Snape, en la sala comun; con una toalla en los hombros de tal manera que parecia que se hiba a dar un baño.  
  
Snape: ¿qué esta pasando aquí?, ¿ que no ven me hiba a lava mi sedoso cabello?.......  
  
Harry: Jajajajajjajajajajjaja ¿Sedoso? Jajajaj  
  
Y tal y como sucedió con Severus (exepto por lo e la toalla) aparece Albus Dumbledore  
  
Albus: (mirando toda la sala) ¿qué pasa aquí?  
  
Draco que después de la "pelea" habia permanecido callado: AHORA!! ¡ARREBATANLE LOS CALCETINES Y LOS CARAMELOS!!!!!  
  
Los Slytherin que se encontraban se lanzaron contra Albus, después de unos minutos lograron quitarle los caramelos pero no los calcetines...  
  
Albus: ¡Ja! No me pudieron quitar mis calcetines (dijo esto sacando la lengua a los Slytherin)  
  
Draco aprovecha y se le lanza otra vez contra Dumbledore y esta vez si le quita los calcetines..  
  
Dumbledore: Buaaaaa, Buuuuaaaaaaa T_T ....!MIS CALCETINES!!!...../ 9000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000, PUNTOS MENOS PARA slytherin; por quitarle los calcetines y los caramelos a su director.  
  
Todos en la sala comun se quedan con cara de ¿qué mosca le pico?  
  
Dumbledore: NNNNNNooooooooooooooo nose como se lee ese numero!!!!  
  
Pansy: Ja! Nisiquiera sabe matemáticas, le voy a regalar un libro, Wajajajajajaja  
  
Dumbledore: Noooooooo! ¡No mas libros!!!!!  
  
Albus se pone a llorar en medio de la sala comun, toditito traumado.  
  
De repente llega Dobby y se burla de el pobre Albus..  
  
Dobby: JA, JA! El señor no tiene calcetines...  
  
Sakura: (ni yo se de donde salio) Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡!LIBERATE!! ..............Carta que fuiste creada por Dumbledore, primo hermano de Clow, abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño... ¡ROPA!!!  
  
En ese mismo instante toda la sala comun de Slytherin esta inundada literalmente de calcetines.... 


	2. Los colados

Toda la sala comun de Slytherin quedo inundada de calcetines...  
  
Pacha: ¡Pacha!,(tratando de salir de la sala) Pacha, Pacha, ¡PACHA! (una avalancha de calcetines cae sobre ella)  
  
Snape: (viendo por la ventana, que no se supone que no hay ventanas en las mazmorras?) que es eso?  
  
Una cosa verde se estrella contra la dichoza ventana  
  
Y apareza Franklin (la tortuga de cartón network)  
  
Franklin: que paso aquí? @_@  
  
Harry: Y tu quien eres?  
  
Mancha: Esa...cosa es mi ¡aberración!...la odio.....ella es la causa de uno de mis tantos traumas.  
  
Mancha se le lanza a la tortuga para poder romperle todo lo que se llama...caparazón  
  
Na na na na na na Nana nana nanaaaaa  
  
MuSIQUITA DE Batman se escucha por toda la sala y aparece...Vegeta  
  
Mancha: ahhhhh!!!!! *_____*  
  
Vegeta: Que hago aquí? INSECTOS!!!!  
  
Mancha va corriendo con una pluma y un calcetín hacia vegeta.  
  
Mancha: Yo quiero tu autografo!!!!  
  
Pacha: Oh no Machongona esta loca!!!!  
  
Vegeta: Argggg! Todos son unos Insectos.  
  
Inesperadamente los calcetines se empiezan a encoger  
  
Albus: ¡Nooooooooooooooo!, Mis calcetines ¡NOOOOOO!  
  
Pacha: Pachongono esta loco!!!!!! ¡!!!!!!!!Pacha!!!!!!  
  
Los calcetines desaparecieron por completo a cada uno de las personas que ahí estaban.  
  
Goyle: Oh! No  
  
Crabbe: Que pasa Goyle?  
  
Goyle: Hoy es el dia del libro!!!! (es que lo comencé hace mucho tiempo y el día que escribí ese capitulo era el día del libro ^_^) Harry: (que estaba escuchando la conversación de los dos) ¡!!Tienes razón!!! ¡!!Vamos de parranda!  
  
En seguida la sala común queda desierta. 


End file.
